popandjamfandomcom-20200214-history
Popler
Overview: Pops from Universe HEIL666. Current counsel member. Veteran of the Butter Battle War and leader of the United Star-less Sneetch Republic (USSR) '''History with the Butter Battle War: '''Pops HEIL666 existed before the unification of Jams and Pops across all known dimensions, and discovered the trans-dimensional traveling devices used daily now by Jams and Pops. It began in this Pops' home universe. A divided planet was fighting itself for a totalitarian toast rule. Popler fought alongside the Yooks, and was closely affiliated with Chief Yookeroo and Morgi, when her served as the gun toting Corgi. Popler got injured on the front lines of the war, and was reassigned to help with artillery development. Popler worked with the Bright Back-Room Boys and helped come up with the Figurative Ulterior Congressional Kicker Oper-drive or FUCKO for short. Popler was able to escape her home dimension with Morgi before the Bitsy Big-Boy Boomeroo was dropped and came to Universe H899. '''Rise of the Star-less Sneetch Empire: '''After escaping inevitable nuclear destruction Pops HEIL666 found a primitive world with a similar problem. A race called the Sneetches had divided themselves according to those that had a star on their belly, and those that didn't. Popler felt the time was right, and joined the oppressed Star-Less Sneetches and armed them with Kick-a-poo Kids, like the guns used in the Butter Battle War. They took all the Star-bellied Sneetches to vast chambers under the earth. They were told they were going to be given a shower, then their stars were scrubbed clean from their bodies, and they began their life anew. In fact, Popler hated the stars so much, that she took a team of the best scientists and tasked them to give the stars sentient life. She then rounded the living stars and forced them to dig deep pits, and then fill them. Finally, Popler gassed the living stars in chambers that they had built with their own tiny star hands. None survived. Star-less Sneetches formed their own government under Popler, and called it: the United Star-less Sneetch Republic (USSR). They built a global infrastructure, and were under supreme rule by Popler. '''Joining the Counsel: '''Popler, however, thought that Sneetches were just not modern enough, and craved the company of non-bird-like people, so he used FUCKO again and traveled to another universe with Morgi. This time instead of finding more strife to fuel, they found more Pops, and things called Jams. The more Popler traveled the more Pops and Jams she found, so she got together with the first few Pops that were willing to come, and designed a government to rule all Pops and all Jams. They formed the Counsel of Pops, and have been spreading their influence ever since. the original FUCKO resides now in the Counsel Museum. '''Poplism: '''After the recent uprising of Jesus Pops, Popler decided to create her own religion based on the divine rule of Pops Counsel, and the superiority of the Aryan Pops Race. Poplism has one follower, Morgi.Category:Characters Category:Pops Category:Villan